


Misery likes company

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misery likes company

## Misery likes company

by silvina

Fill in your own disclaimer please. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

* * *

\--Misery likes company; I like the way that sounds.-- \--I've been trying to find the meaning, so I can write it down.-- \--Staring out the window, it's such a long way down.-- \--I'd like to jump, but I'm afraid to hit the ground.-- \--Bon Jovi, "Misery likes company"-- 

He's pulling away. I know why, and it's not what you think. It's not because I betrayed him. I know that. It's not because he got me killed. I know that. 

It's not because I love him or because he loves me, although we do. That's what you thought, right? 

No, we're both well aware of how the other feels. What's stopping us from the pursuit of carnal pleasure? 

Pain. His pain, my pain, our pain. 

That takes time to heal. Time that isn't magically erased by love, as much as we'd like to think. It will just take time. 

* * *

End Misery likes company by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
